My Best Mate
by Whisper Gypsy
Summary: Sirius has known forever that there is only one person who could be his soul mate. Unfortunately, he thought he never had a chance with him, so he dated half the girls at Hogwarts trying to forget him. And then, on the flip of a coin, he kissed Remus, his soul mate, only to find out Remus has loved him longer than forever.


A/N: So, FFN deleted my fic: "Sirius Black's Alphabetical List (of reasons I can't tell Remus I love him)" because list formats were against the rules. Admittedly, I hadn't noticed that rule, and while it is in list format, I believe it has more plot than the average grocery or pro-con list. However, in this I did break a FFN rule, so it will not be reappearing on this site. It is still up on the AMAZING MapleBookShelf fanfiction site, and you can check out my profile over there. Make one of your own; it is a loving community. Rant over, I hope everyone enjoys this little Wolfstar sequence!

Disclaimer: All I will say is Christmas is just around the corner. *nudge, nudge*

* * *

Sirius flipped the galleon in his nimble fingers once more. He shifted his weight from his right to his left foot and sighed, glancing over his shoulder up at the clock tower. _He'd promised to be here five minutes ago! It's not like Moony to be late!_

Sirius bounced up and down on the balls of his feet craning his neck this direction and that trying to locate Remus' diminutive stature in the madding crowd. No such luck.

Sirius sighed ad rubbed at his neck, closing his eyes against the foolish tears that formed. _It's not as if it were just another day—today's our big anniversary. One whole year. Exactly one year ago today—not counting the rubbish daylight saving routine—it all crashed into beautiful life. One year ago I kissed him._ Sirius smiled faintly, sniffing the air in a habit stolen from Padfoot and opened his eyes.

"Moony?" He knew that smell of the library, chocolate, earth and warm fur anywhere.

A deep chuckle from behind him was his answer. "Looking for me?"

Sirius spun around and grabbed Remus to him. "YES! I swear to Merlin, if you hadn't appeared within the next few minutes I was going to organize a manhunt!"

"Well glad I prevented a disturbance of the cavalry. You sounded urgent in your letter, is something wrong?"

Sirius sighed. Of course. Remus had forgotten about their anniversary. Well, one of them had to remember, and one had to forget, but did it not matter to him at all? "Well, nothing bad. I… It… You… Don't you remember what happened a year ago? Right here, because of this very galleon?" Sirius hated how insecure his voice sounded, but his considerable pride was damaged, damnit.

"Maybe," Remus shrugged.

"MAYBE?" Sirius was in some form of shock. The highest level of it, he was sure. _Did shock even have levels?_

"You alright there, mate?"

Sirius admitted to himself that he probably looked apopoleptic, and therefore ignored any slight to his appearance in favor of the even greater one. "What do you mean, "maybe" you remember our first kiss?"

Remus grinned down at him, an undefinable look glinting yellow in those amber eyes. "Of course I remember our first kiss, but it wasn't a year ago. That was the first time you kissed me—and it was amazing."

Sirius felt his smile before he even thought to be euphoric. "It was, wasn't it?" And then it hit him. "Wait, then when did you kiss me?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember. Silly Sirius. I've kissed you goodnight every night since I've known you were my mate. You were already asleep, and I would part your bed curtains and climb in beside you, warming your body with mine. I would trace the whorls and directions of your hair from that day, and I would press my lips to yours, praying that one day, you would kiss me with your eyes open."

Sirius swallowed thickly, forcing his eyes to focus on the sexy werewolf in front of him. "You… You were in my bed…and touching me… kissing me?"

Remus nodded, a smile on his face, but another message in his eyes. One only to be interpreted in the bedroom.

Sirius began to feel really warm. "How… how long?"

"Third year."

Sirius nodded, on autopilot, mind trapped in all those chances lost. "Oh…"

"So, you see, even if the coin had landed on tails, I'd have kissed you. I wasn't about to let that chance get away from me. You are my mate. You always have been. No matter what we looked like, or where we were."

Sirius nodded, eyes focusing on a narrow band of reality with each second, until all he could see were Remus' smooth lips, moving to form words that promised heat and love and sweat and eternity. "Yes," was all he said. "Yes," was all Remus needed.

* * *

E/N: Reviews feed Sirius' puppies! How can you say no to them?


End file.
